SydrianOneShots
by PrincessofLightNDarkness
Summary: These are some short one shots. Sydrian3
1. Before she was here

Adrian's POV

I still couldn't believe it! She's here! Even though it has been three weeks since Sydney has given birth to our first child I was still in outer disbelief. I never would of thought we would have come this far as to being married and with a child., our little beautiful baby girl, that every time I would look at her, I was always so stunned to be looking at the exact same emerald eyes as mine with gorgeous blond hair like her mother's.

Having a flashback of that the day she was born I can honestly say I was as nervous as a little kid watching a horror movie.

Remembering clearly, we were at a small gathering in our little house in Palm Springs consisting of Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Angeline, Jill, and Eddie.

"Adrian!" Sydney exclaimed in her usual way every time I did something that exasperated her.

"What? I didn't say anything this time!" Referring to every time I would tell off Christian about my awesome skills on drawing considering that we were playing a silly game of pictionary.

"No, no, its not that" She said pulling me to the side.

"Then what? Don't tell me you heard that little side comment on how your drawing reminded me of a cockroach getting ready to be send to its death instead of a crow.

"No I… what? My drawing looked like a perfect good version of a crow! Even you said it!"

"I say a lot of things" She rolled her eyes

"Whatever… anyways…I-I think my water just broke" She said calmly

At that moment I froze, incoherent thoughts crossed my mind. What if I'd be a terrible father? What if I turn out to be worst than my own dad? Or even Sydney's dad? How will I ever be a good father if spirit still bothers me? These thoughts troubled me.

I must have been so surprised and worrisome that I didn't even notice when Sydney left my side to change into a pair of sweatpants instead of that red dress Rose and Jill had forced her to wear.

Jill's high pitch squeal of excitement brought me back to the present. "How exciting!" she exclaimed jumping around as if she'd just won the lottery.

"What's so exciting? " Christian asked and as if he'd read my mind "And why are you jumping around as if you'd just won the lottery?"

In response Jill said "Sydney is about to give birth at any second!" she exaggerated and with that, the rest of the girls joined in the annoying squealing.

"Oh, so that's why Adrian is actually doing some exercise for once in his life" he said smirking. I must have been so worried that I had not noticed that I've been doing laps across the room back and forth.

Getting back to my impressive awesome self " Shut it pyro, I don't ever see you get into any physical activity"

"Oh trust me, I do" He said putting his arm around Lissa's waist while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please, playing chess at night is _not _exercise"

"Quit your shit Adrian and take Sydney to the hospital before she ends up popping that sucker out in the living room" Rose said interrupting our discussion.

"Yeah Adrian, quit your shit"

"You too pyro" Rose said causing Christian to glare at her.

Sydney came around the corner with a bag "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Yeah" I could tell not just by her aura but also by her expression that she was as nervous as I was.

"Well then lets go" I said smiling trying to ease her nervousness.

"Lets go" She said smiling back.

After we were wished good luck we went on our way to the hospital.


	2. New Parents

Sydney's POV

"Ok do we have everything we need?" I asked Adrian while putting everything into the diaper bag for our first trip to the other side of town with our five week old baby Adalyn Katherine Ivashkov.

"Yes, I already have our little Adalyn in the car seat waiting to be taken away" Adrian said with a smile of triumph.

"Did you wrap her around in a blanket? It's a bit fresh outside." His smile faltered. "I put her little hat and gloves on" Taking that as a no "Go get it" "Yes ma'am" Saluting me as he went.

He came back with a pink blanket that has a little panda on the corner. "Got it" He said. "Ready to leave?" Making a mental check list of everything I was assured we had everything ready before departing. "Yes" I said.

We both got in the car and began to drive. I looked at the back seats and immediately noticed the car seat wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Adalyn?" I asked beginning to panic.

"What do you mean? Isn't she in the back seat? I thought you brought her." He said while looking at the rear view mirror

"No I though _you_ brought her" We looked at each other

"Oh shit!" We both said while he stepped on the break with the tires squealing in protest turning the car around.

We began to get off the car in a hurry "I'll bring her" He said.

As I watched him go, I began to wonder if I was even a good mother at all. What kind of mother leaves their child behind? It reminded me of that phone call I received a couple of days ago from my "Wonderful" and "Supportive" father of mine.

My father had called while I was walking around with Adalyn trying to soothe her. I looked over at the caller ID. Anger and annoyance radiated through me as I answered "What?" While laying Adalyn in her crib.

"Don't "What" me I am your superior I should be treated with decency and respect." He said in a cold deaf tone.

"I don't have to treat you with "Decency" and "Respect" I am no longer part of that demented organization anymore, neither am I a daughter of yours as you had clearly said so yourself" I said proudly defending myself, something I wouldn't have never been able to do without my supportive husband.

"Well I see that your soul has been greatly tainted with evil, no surprise there, you've always been such a disappointment" Trying not to let that comment get to me I continued.

"If I am such a disappointment then why did you call? Surely not just to trade insults."

"No I called because I've been notified that you've given birth to a demon child" He said in a disapproving voice.

"Yes, I've given birth to a _baby _girl. Why do you care?" Getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Well your mother, even though we are divorced, insisted on me calling you hoping maybe I'll have a change of heart by knowing that I have a grandchild" Oh my mother I thought, still trying to be the peacemaker.

"Well?" I asked highly doubting that he's have a change of heart considering that he'd referred to my baby as a "demon child"

"Well I think it's a disgrace, for one, you being a mother of that _thing_ is appalling, secondly I could only imagine you as a parent, very horribly irresponsible and careless" His voice sounding indifferent.

"Excuse me Jared but that _thing_ you referred to is a baby, my beautiful dhampir, who's not evil but just as innocent as any new born human baby, and lastly, you don't have the right to call me a horrible parent after all the atrocious things you did and said to me" And with that I hanged up.

The opening of the back door of the car interrupted my thoughts. "Was she crying? Is she okay?" I asked Adrian worriedly.

"She's fine Sage, no need to worry, she was very calm as if waiting for us to come back" While putting the seat belt around the car seat.

He climbed on the drivers seat and turned around to look at me. "What's wrong?" He asked frowning.

"Nothing" He looked at me with an you-should-know-better-than-to-try-and-hide-someth ing-from-me expression.

I sighed "Well I was just thinking of that phone call I had with my father about me being a terrible parent, I'm starting to think he was probably right" looking down at my hands

"Sydney" He said my name instead of his usual "Sage" even though I now had a different last name.

Lifting my head up with his hand he looked me straight in the eyes. "You know better than to listen to that asshole of a dad of yours, you're an amazingly beautiful caring mother, I could never think of anybody else being the mother of my child" Making me blush, still amazed how he can bring that reaction out of me.

"What kind of parent forgets their child?"

"You mean we _both _forgot our kid, don't forget you're not the only one here" I blinked waiting for him to continue.

"Listen Sage, we've only been parents for five weeks, its going to take some time for us to adjust, what's a better way to learn than to make mistakes along the way?" pausing "What parent doesn't forget their kid?"

"The good kind" I said. He rolled his eyes "Whatever… my point is, we just got to learn the ropes first and only time will tell"

"I guess you're right" Beginning to feel better "I love it when you get all sentimental on me" I said smiling

"And I love it when you say _oh shit"_ He said smiling back

"Yeah… well… sometimes _shit_ happens" I giggled

"Come here" He kissed me making me forget what I was even upset about.

A small sneeze made us pull apart. "We better get going before traffic begins" I said. "Yeah we don't want Jill to kill us for being late but I'm pretty sure she already knows what our reason will be" he said while turning on the car and putting it on drive.


End file.
